I Remember
by Sailor Memory
Summary: Venus remembers what has come before and prepares for the person she _knows_ will return one day.


I Remember  
By Sailor Memory  
Warning: This is a Senshi/General Story. If you don't like those, don't read them! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Oo! Goodie! Somebody actually stayed! Yay! Its another Venus/Kunzite shortie! I know I have about a million of them, but mostly those are based off the Anime. This story is based off the manga.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~Sailor Memory  
June 28, 2001  
P.S.- This story is archived at Generals Love under the name of Lady Anikka, one of my other alias.  
||||||  
  
I remember. The others don't. At least, not clearly. They may see their loves in their dreams, then pass them off as flights of fancy. But I don't. I remember you.  
  
You were so much like me. We both the battle hardened leaders. My Princess was the center of my life, she always had been. It was the same way for you and your Prince. We were both content to be the silent guardians, always watching from the shadows, waiting to strike.  
  
But that changed when the Princess began to descend to Earth to meet your Prince. I was the one who had to run after her and drag her back to where she belonged. It was forbidden for the peoples of the Moon and of the Earth to interact.   
  
Of course, my Princess had been breaking rules ever since she was very young. I was the one who had to clean up the mess. You told me that it was the same with you.   
  
I tried to get her back with a minimum of contact. Then one day, you happened to be with them, keeping an eye on your Prince to make sure no harm came to him. I didn't even make eye contact with you, I just snagged my Princess's hair and started dragging her back to the portal. Then you spoke,  
  
"It must be hard having a bundle of curiousity for a Princess."  
  
The Prince remonstrated you, but you just stood there, smirking at me. Much to my consteration, I blushed. Then I began to stare.  
  
Mercury called from the portal, but I waved her off, not taking my eyes off you. Something in you called out to me. And despite my efforts, my heart called back.   
  
It was ironic. I was the Soldier of Love and Beauty, the Senshi Venus, and I had refused to let myself love anyone aside from my family and closest friends. My heart just wouldn't respond to all the suitors that called to me.  
  
Then, when it finally does, it was to the one man I could not have. I was beginning to understand what my Princess was going through.   
  
Eventually, the other Senshi met the other Kings. They too, despite all the warnings that had been given since the beginning of the Silver Millennium, quietly wished to see their loves on Earth. Soon enough, we began to smuggle the Princess down to meet the Prince, and in so doing, the six of them fell in love even more.   
  
Only you and I remained the vigilant guards. At least, that was how it was on the outside. We both would sneak little glances at each other. Sometimes we would speak quietly of the consequences of what would happen if the Prince and Princess were caught.   
  
Then one day, when the five of us came down for a visit, only the Prince waited for us. He then told us what had happened. You and the other Kings had been corrupted, along with the entire world, with the execption of the Prince. The Princess clung to him, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter wept, but I remained on guard. On the outside anyway. On the inside, my heart was weeping as well.  
  
We returned to the Moon to find that the Earth had declared war. Just as the ancients warned us. I can still remember the  
prophecy,  
  
  
When heirs of the Earth and Moon meet in love,  
Drawn in will their guardians be.  
To war it shall eventually lead,  
And the time of peace will crumble to ashes.  
  
  
When thatt prophecy was made, all communication between the Earth and Moon was cut off. Only the supreme rulers could interact, and that hadn't been done in several hundred years.   
  
Eventually, the Humans had made it to the Moon Palace. It was a sneak attack and we were totally unprepared. The four   
of us were trying to find our Princess. We had just surrounded her and the Prince when you and the other three Kings arrived.   
We fought, but Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury fell by the other three King's hands.   
  
Then Beryl took down the Prince. The four of you froze, seeing your Prince's body lying in Serenity's arms. She couldn't take it and called the sword that had protected her for so long to her hand. The five of us watched in horror as she thrust it into her own chest.  
  
I stared at them, unable to move. Then for the first time in my entire life, I gave into my emotions. I tore the sword from Serenity's body and cut Beryl to pieces. Then in a blind rage, I cut down Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite.   
  
Finally I came to you. Your eyes mirrored mine. They were dead. Though you were still corrupted by Metallia, your eyes still told the truth. Your life was over. You'd lost your Prince, the other three Kings, and your home world. I felt the same. My liege was dead by her own hand, the Senshi were dead as well.   
  
You raised your sword and charged me. I knew through your eyes that you were trying to fight, but Metallia was too strong. It finally ended with our swords in each others hearts.   
  
We fell to the ground and managed to crawl to one another as our blood flowed from our bodies. We wrapped our arms around one another and didn't let go. Then everything just faded away...  
  
What is done cannot be undone. I cannot change what happened. I will guard your Prince to the best of my ability until you return once more to take up the mantle that is so rightfully yours. Perhaps, when you do, we will have a chance to explore what we fought for so long.  
  
We never said we loved one another. I guess, we already knew...   
||||||  
  
Anyone like?  



End file.
